Drunken Party
by xSakuraBlossom
Summary: Similar beginning to Drunk, but NOT THE SAME. The regulars are in college. To celebrate, Fuji decides to hold a party at his house. Read for the rest of the story!


Disclaimer: I don't own the PoT characters. I tried to. I really did. But apparently, $20 isn't enough to buy a PoT character for yourself.

Drunken Confessions (Again, help with the name please?)

Fuji Syusuke's eyes snapped open. He felt a presence, one with an evil intent. Surreptitiously, he scanned the room. There- a dark shape, blacker than the unlit room. Syusuke tensed under the covers, waiting for the attack.

Suddenly, the dark shape sprung at him. In one fluid movement, Syusuke dove headlong off the bed, rolled in a somersault, and ended gracefully in a crouch, a safe distance away from the bed.

…Or at least, that's what he would have done, if not for the cramped size of his bedroom. Instead, he dove off the bed, attempted to somersault but crashed head-first into his desk.

He swore loudly, turning indignantly to the figure perched on his bed.

The lights flicked on, and Syusuke froze. His father stood in the doorway, and he did not look pleased. "What is going on here?" he bellowed. "Do you know what time it is?" All three people in the room stared at the clock hanging on the wall. 3 AM. Syusuke could tell trouble was coming.

"BOTH OF YOU GET TO BED NOW!!!"

Syusuke winced, ears ringing as his father shut the door. Rubbing his ears, he scowled at the innocent-looking figure on his bed. "Yuuta! Damn you for getting us into this!"

Syusuke's younger brother grinned unrepentantly, sitting on the bed. "It was worth it though. Seeing you injure yourself trying to escape me… that was priceless." Syusuke groaned. He did love his brother, but sometimes Yuuta was just so damn annoying. "Go back to your room, Yuuta, and don't come back. Please. I have an exam tomorrow, so let me sleep." "Ooh, Aniki begging for something. Should have brought my recorder." Syusuke gritted his teeth. "Out. Now." Still grinning, Yuuta exited the room, flipping the light switch while he was at it. Syusuke was finally left in peace. Rubbing his head injury and sighing, he climbed back into bed and fell asleep instantly.

***

Fuji yawned, absentmindedly rubbing the tender spot on his head. He stared at his completed History exam, then surreptitiously looked about the room. With half an hour left, people all around him were frantically scribbling their answers down. Fuji looked back at his own paper. He'd already double-checked his answers, and was certain he could do no more about this exam. He yawned again. He really hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and he did have quite a lot of time left… Fuji put his head down on the desk and fell asleep almost instantly.

Sighing, he woke up just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the exam. All around him were annoyed murmurs- "Damn, just need 2 more minutes to write a conclusion…" "Argh, still can't figure out that stupid multiple choice question." "I didn't even get to the essay…" Fuji nearly laughed at that last one, but refrained. He wasn't quite that mean… he didn't think, anyways. Carefully, he gathered his papers up and handed them in, smiling at the teacher as he exited the room. Hmm… Tezuka and Inui's exam should be almost finished too- their exam was in the same time slot as his.

Fuji walked the almost deserted halls, arriving in front of Tezuka's exam room. Barely a minute passed before Tezuka strode out of the classroom, looking as unruffled as always. Fuji greeted him with a smile. "How was your math exam?" From behind Tezuka, a voice said "Chance that Tezuka-buchou got all the questions right: 89%" Fuji laughed. "Ah, Inui. Always with your percentages, even right after your exam. How did you do then?" Emerging from behind Tezuka, Inui pushed up his glasses and replied, "I'm certain I did quite well. Chance that I got a perfect paper: 93%" Fuji laughed again. "Looks like I'm in the vicinity of 2 geniuses."

Pausing slightly, Fuji asked, "How would you two geniuses like to have a party tonight? We can all get together and celebrate the end of exams. I'm pretty sure that everyone else finishes today too." Tezuka said, "That should be fine. After all, today is the last day of exams." Inui nodded. "And I'm sure that the regulars will want a chance to relax after this stressful time." Smiling, Fuji stated, "It's settled then. Meet at my place?" They nodded in response.

***

Grinning happily, Fuji looked around his house. All the drinks were there, Kawamura had kindly gotten his father to deliver sushi, and Fuji had gotten his family out of the house. They did have a key though, so they'd return at some point or another… ah well, they'd get to that later. For now, it was an empty house about to get trampled by 9 men.

Inui was the first to arrive. He was holding a bottle with some liquid inside. This made Fuji suspicious- Inui's drinks were never fit to be imbibed for others. While Fuji never had a problem with them, this one looked very suspicious, considering it actually looked drinkable for once. "Er… Inui… what's in that?" Inui's smile was not very helpful to soothing Fuji's nerves. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Kawamura soon showed up, bearing several large platters of assorted sushi. "Erm, Fujiko-chan, could you help me out?" "Ah, of course, Taka-san." Carefully, the two of them moved the platters into the kitchen and sat down to await more visitors.

Slowly, the rest of the group filtered in. Kaidoh showed up, looking as though he'd spent a long time trying to decide on coming or not, and was still likely to flee at any point. Tezuka appeared, looking the same as always. Oishi and Eiji came in together- something nobody was surprised at, considering that they'd been dating for a while already. Momo came with Echizen, dragging the younger boy in. "I don't wanna!" "Aww, come on Echizen, don't be a party pooper!"

The group was all here. Smiling, Fuji directed them all to the punch bowl sitting innocently on the counter as he brought out the first platters of sushi. Everyone was relaxed, delighted that exams were over and that they wouldn't have to worry anymore. A whole summer was ahead of them.

***

Perhaps they had gotten too complacent. Fuji gulped at the scene before him.

Christ, they were all drunk. Completely and utterly drunk.

He had no idea how it had happened. How did people get drunk from a non-alcoholic drink? He was certain he hadn't added alcohol to the punch…it was then that he noticed the bottle sitting on the counter right beside the punch bowl. It looked very familiar… "Crap," Fuji muttered. It was Inui's, the one that he hadn't wanted to inform Fuji about. Cautiously, Fuji wafted a bit of the air above the open bottle towards him. The strong scent of alcohol assaulted his senses. "Oh, crap crap crap…" he muttered, turning to the punch bowl. Taking the dipper, he took a cautious sip. Definitely spiked with alcohol. "This isn't good…" Thank goodness he didn't like juice. He hadn't had a single sip of the punch before then.

He looked around the room anxiously. Momo was singing some bawdy song in the corner. Echizen had disappeared- Fuji wasn't sure he wanted to know where the first-year had gone. Kawamura was looking a bit lonely sitting on a chair all alone. Kaidoh was fully stretched out on the couch, ignoring everyone that tried to talk to him. Even Inui was somehow drunk- Fuji had no doubt that he had wanted to be. Inui was practically sitting on top of Kaidoh, muttering frantically to himself. Only the flush on his cheeks showed that he was drunk. Oishi and Eiji had long since retreated into a corner and were in the middle of making out. And Tezuka…

Actually, Tezuka wasn't drunk- or at least, not visibly. Now that he thought about it, Fuji recalled that Tezuka didn't particularly like sweet things. He probably hadn't had much of the alcoholic drink then.

Fuji let out a little yelp when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Echizen? Wha…"

"I have an announcement to make."

All activity stopped. People turned to stare at the first-year that had so brazenly put his arms around his sempai.

"Fuji-sempai, I love you."

There was the sound of glass shattering from somewhere near the chair. The room was thrown into an uproar. "Whaaaaaat!???" "No way…" "That's crazy!"

"Ne, Fuji, what do you think?" That was from Eiji. Of course he'd be accepting- he was in a relationship with Oishi, after all. But Fuji stayed silent. He couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened…

Taka-san had marched up to him. Blinking, Fuji looked owlishly up at him. "Ah, Taka-san. Is something wrong?" The shy regular flushed, but his eyes were determined. "Fujiko-chan, I love you!" he declared.

Fuji nearly fell over. What was going on? What indeed?

"Ah, Taka-san… I…"

Kawamura seemed to get it. He drooped- quite literally, he slumped over and said dejectedly, "I understand, Fuji. I know you'd never like me. I just wanted you to know." Hunched over and looking incredibly sad, Kawamura slunk off. Fuji looked after him, feeling a bit cold- wait, that was because Echizen had disappeared yet again.

Momo suddenly stood from his spot in the corner and yelled, "Echizen! I love you!" then sat back down. Fuji closed his eyes. What the heck was going on?

"Momo-sempai, I love you too."

Fuji really did fall over this time. Hadn't Echizen just confessed to him? That little two-timing… wait, why did he care?

"Ah, Mamushi, I have something to say to you."

Now what? Momo was engaging Kaidoh in conversation? What had the world come to?

"I'm sorry I keep arguing with you, can we call it quits and just be friends?"

Fuji had been in the process of standing up, but slid back to the ground again. He couldn't quite find the connection between his brain and his body. And what was Kaidoh saying?

"Of course, Momo. Oh, by the way, I love you."

Fuji closed his eyes. What had happened to all the regulars?

Echizen had appeared out of nowhere. "Kaidoh-sempai, I love you."

He was shunted aside before Kaidoh could say anything. "Kaidoh-kun, I love you more than he ever could." Inui, glasses flashing dangerously, glared at Echizen and Momo both. Paling, they scampered off.

Kaidoh, with Inui's help, stood up. Then, in the middle of the room, Inui pulled Kaidoh into a kiss.

Catcalls and whoops filled the air. The couple broke apart, blushing madly. Kaidoh's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Inui still looked a bit mad. Then, Kaidoh finally muttered, "I love you too."

This time Inui was the one to fall to the ground.

Sighing, Fuji looked heavenwards, hoping for some help. Christ, the regulars were completely and utterly drunk. What was he going to do when his parents came home…

And then, as Echizen made his reappearance, the world fell apart.

"Tezuka-buchou, I love you."

Fuji's thoughts ground to a halt. The regulars scattered around the room all froze, staring at the first year that had first thrown them into such turmoil, and who was now standing before their captain cockily smiling up at him.

An intense flare of jealousy rose in Fuji. He couldn't believe it. Tezuka… He wanted to yell out, and rip that stupid Echizen away from Kunimitsu. The captain was his! Fuji didn't even notice that his eyes were fully open, glaring at the poor first year.

Echizen, realizing his mistake, glanced fearfully at the tensai and managed to disappear yet again. Tezuka still stood there, completely stunned into silence. The rest of the room was silent, holding their collective breath as they watched the scene unfold. But Fuji…

Without realizing it, Fuji found himself in front of his captain. Eyes still open and glaring, his intense gaze was focused on Tezuka's eyes. They stood like that for a mere moment, before suddenly Fuji took that single step and brought them together.

Their bodies touched first, melding seamlessly together. Somehow, their lips managed to meet last, completing the circuit that had become their bodies. The spark that leapt between them when they kissed was proof that the current was complete. Fuji was swept away by the heat, the incredible potency of Tezuka's kiss. As his eyes closed, Fuji's lips opened of their own accord, and he let out a moan as Tezuka took that chance to slip his tongue into Fuji's mouth. The feel of Tezuka's tongue exploring his mouth was mind-blowing. Fuji was certain he would have fallen, if not for Tezuka's hands currently on his back holding him up. Fuji wasn't sure when they had embraced, but it had to have happened somehow, because his own hands were on Tezuka's back, slowly working their way under his shirt.

Before anything else could happen, Tezuka broke the contact, taking a step back as he retracted his arms from the intimate embrace. Fuji was left grasping air. Without thinking, he gasped out, "Kunimitsu…"

Fuji's eyes flew open in shock. He hadn't meant to say that. Not out loud, at least. His frantic gaze locked onto the only person that mattered- Tezuka. Their eyes met. Fuji's gaze held shock, uncertainty, and fear. Tezuka's eyes held nothing- they were completely blank.

Fuji's head was spinning. He'd said Tezuka's given name out loud, for all to hear. He was terrified that Tezuka would hate him for what he had done, for kissing him and then saying that. And when he looked into Tezuka's eyes… they had been so terribly blank. Fuji just knew that he'd ruined any chance he ever had with Tezuka. He'd completely ruined it. His throat began to choke up, and Fuji turned and raced out of the room before his tears could give him away.

Tezuka couldn't move. After that incredible kiss, and then Fuji's soft, sexy voice murmuring his name… he couldn't remember how long he had wanted to hear Fuji whispering his name like that. He'd been in shock. He hadn't known what to do. And then Fuji had opened his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of the sky. Tezuka had always been a person that loved cloudy days, but after meeting Fuji, he found himself loving the sunny days more, if only for that familiar tint of blue they offered. He'd lost himself just now, looking into those eyes. He hadn't registered the emotions that were written so plainly in Fuji's face.

When Fuji ran, Tezuka knew that he'd screwed up. He should never have kissed Fuji. He'd probably disgusted him. Now he would probably never be able to tell Fuji how he really felt. Tezuka could feel the tears burning in his eyes, threatening to fall, but his will prevented that. He'd learned long ago that showing weakness was not something befitting a captain.

But oh, how he wanted to run after Fuji, to apologize for everything, for fucking up any chance they had possibly had. Tezuka actually found himself taking a step towards the doorway that Fuji had disappeared through before he could stop himself.

Frozen on the spot, Tezuka gradually realized that the regulars had converged around him. His vision blurred as the tears threatened to fall again. They would probably be yelling at him now for his stupid behaviour.

"Go on, Tezuka. Run after him. Do what you have to do." Tezuka jerked at the quiet voice. They weren't scolding him. Rather, they were… supporting him? Helping him? Tezuka couldn't see the speaker, but that had to be Oishi. Oishi had always been his best friend, understanding him when nobody else did.

"Yeah! We all know you two love each other, nyah!" And Eiji. Eiji was always cheerful, always supportive, no matter what was happening.

"Data says that there is a 99% chance that you two love each other." Tezuka nearly smiled. Inui always had data, even for the most unlikely things. But could this particular bit possibly be right?

"Phshhhhhh…" Somehow, Tezuka had gotten to the point where he could actually decipher Kaidoh's hisses. Normally they meant 'piss off, you're annoying me', but this time it said, 'I know what you're going through. Run after him.' "

"Just go already, Tezuka-buchou! You love him, right? So what are you waiting for?" Inwardly, Tezuka snorted. Momo had no subtlety whatsoever. Didn't he understand that there were many other factors? Like whether Fuji liked him or not?

"Geez, Tezuka-buchou. And you call me slow with relationships." That just had to be Echizen. He had a reputation for being clueless when it came to girls, but he'd certainly had quite a lot of luck with Momo, as he had proved tonight. Tezuka wouldn't stand being called slower than Echizen. But hadn't he already fucked up beyond repair?

The tears that had threatened to fall dissipated now, as Tezuka was slowly comforted by all the regulars. Well, not all the regulars. As his vision cleared, Tezuka saw Kawamura standing quietly by the doorway. Without speaking, Tezuka walked towards him. Kawamura looked steadily into Tezuka's eyes. Kawamura looked very, very sad, but resigned. Softly, he said, "Tezuka, you're the only one that can truly make Fuji happy. Go after him."

Tezuka nodded jerkily, realizing at last that Kawamura had always loved Fuji. Knowing that Kawamura was giving him permission just gave him more reason to run after Fuji- but also gave him more pressure. What if he'd already screwed up?

But he knew he had to go. Tezuka took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

His breath caught in his throat. Wonderingly, Tezuka stared at the walls around him.

They were covered with pictures of him. Him playing tennis, him working in class, him _sleeping_ in class- he wasn't happy about that one- him watching the courts, him eating lunch in the cafeteria, him with all the regulars, him in casual clothes, him relaxing at home, him sleeping.

Slowly, still a little shocked by the pictures, Tezuka approached the walls. Fuji had snapped the tennis shot during a practice match against Kaidoh. That photo of him sleeping in class, Tezuka was still a bit shocked at. Tezuka had only slept once in class, and that was a class without Fuji. How Fuji could have gotten it was beyond him- unless Kikumaru had betrayed him. The group shot of all the regulars had been in high school- they'd gotten together during a break, and a kind stranger had agreed to take the picture for them.

Tezuka stopped in front of the picture of him sleeping. Judging from the background, it had been from that tennis camp they'd gone to back in Junior High. He looked so young, Tezuka thought privately, almost smiling. That had been one of the harsher camps, but it had been the most enjoyable. Of course, rooming with Fuji had nothing to do with that.

"Tezuka?" He jumped at the voice. Tezuka had nearly forgotten his purpose for running into the room. He'd seen the room filled with pictures of him, and had forgotten about chasing Fuji. Instantly, he turned around, staring guiltily at the brown-haired man before him.

"I- Fuji, I…" Tezuka was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say. This was something completely new for Tezuka- he'd always known exactly what to say at what time to make people feel comfortable, motivated, safe, whatever. But now, he didn't know what he should do.

Fuji bit his lip. He'd escaped into this room, his own private sanctuary, where he developed all his pictures. It was the only place that was private for him- even his little brother didn't bother him here. Fuji came in here not just to develop pictures, but also to be alone.

But he hadn't wanted to be alone after kissing Tezuka. He'd wanted to run, yes, but he'd been hoping that Tezuka would chase after him. When he hadn't, Fuji had felt a sense of loss. He was certain now that he'd mucked everything up.

But when Tezuka walked in… Fuji had just stared in shock. Tezuka had come after him after all. Unable to speak, Fuji just watched as Tezuka stared at the walls, examining the photos minutely. All of them were of Tezuka- Fuji had little motivation for capturing anything else on film.

And now…Fuji cut off Tezuka's panicked stuttering. Quietly, almost emotionlessly, he whispered, "Why did you follow me?" That managed to shut Tezuka up. Fuji was looking down at this point, scared of looking into Tezuka's eyes. What would they hold?

Fuji was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Tezuka approaching him. When he felt strong fingers latch onto his chin, Fuji's eyes opened wide. The gentle pressure being exerted forced Fuji to tilt his head up and look at the taller man before him. Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Fuji had been terrified that Tezuka would still look indifferent. No such fears now. Tezuka's eyes held guilt for his earlier actions, a hint of leftover shock, wonder at the photos, and something that Fuji couldn't quite name.

Softly, Tezuka whispered, "Because I wanted to. Because I needed to apologize to you for my abysmal behaviour back there. Because I had to explain that I was just shocked to have my longtime object of desire kissing me. Because I needed to tell you…" his voice dropped, and his eyes had a new emotion now: uncertainty. That was something that Fuji had never expected to see on Tezuka's face.

"I had to tell you I love you, Fuji Syusuke."

Fuji couldn't move. No, rather, his mind had disconnected from his body again- he couldn't make his body respond. He felt himself become boneless, slumping in shock against Tezuka, and he dimly felt Tezuka's hands holding him up while Tezuka's voice called his name urgently.

The only part of Fuji that was functioning properly was his eyes. They were locked onto Tezuka's now-frantic gaze, registering the emotions held there. Tezuka's eyes now showed fear, terror, concern, panic, and that same nameless emotion that Fuji had seen earlier. Except now Fuji had a name for it.

Love. That was the emotion emanating in waves from the man holding him so tenderly. That was the emotion radiating from his eyes, no matter what other emotion was there. That was the emotion that Fuji could feel welling up in his own heart, threatening to spill over through his eyes in the form of tears.

Tezuka's voice finally pierced through the haze, and Fuji could feel again. A single tear rolled down his cheek, as he whispered, "You… love me?"

In that instant, Tezuka knew he'd royally fucked up. He'd made Fuji cry. Repentantly, he held the smaller man up, searching his dazed gaze. "Oh, damn, Fuji, I'm sorry. I realize that you probably don't feel the same way, but I had to tell you, because I've loved you for so damn long that I've forgotten when it started, but I really do love you, and I never told you before precisely because I thought that you'd be upset when you found out, and now I've made you cry, and I'm so sorry…"

"You love me?"

Tezuka's brow furrowed. Fuji still looked dazed, but not… disgusted, or upset. The tears were still shining in his eyes, but he didn't look sad in any way. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Tezuka said, "Yes."

"Really? You love me?"

"Yes, really. I really do love you, Fuji."

"… then, can you call me Syusuke?"

Tezuka's eyes widened in shock. Had Fuji really asked that? "I… uh…" he'd lost the ability to speak coherently yet again.

"Because I love you too. And I want you to call me Syusuke."

If Tezuka had been shocked before, nothing could compare to that revelation. He practically fell over, his body suddenly not responding to his commands anymore. "Syusuke?"

"Yes. And can I call you Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka's mouth opened and closed as he tried to say something, but his throat seemed to have choked up- the traitor. Finally, he whispered, "Yes, Syusuke. I would be honoured if you would call me Kunimitsu."

They smiled tentatively at each other, then slowly, cautiously, Fuji- no, Syusuke- leaned forwards. Kunimitsu stiffened in surprise, then loosened and let it happen as Syusuke leaned against him, relaxing completely at last. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around Syusuke, enjoying the feeling of his body fitting in his embrace.

The unmistakable click of a camera caught their attention. Heads whipping around, both men saw the regulars bunched up around the doorway. And the camera…

"Kikumaru." Each syllable was carefully enunciated as Kunimitsu glared pointedly. The bouncy redhead, seemingly unaware of the tension beginning to rise, waved the camera cheerfully. "Aww, what a sweet moment! I just had to take a picture!" Oishi tried to take the camera from his boyfriend, but Eiji waved it impatiently. "Oh, come on, Oishi! You've got to admit, it was such a cute and loving moment!"

"Kikumaru. 100 laps." The wince rippled around the room. Several people stared sympathetically at the redhead, who had finally caught on to the mood. Eyes wide, Eiji nodded, tossed the camera to Oishi, and immediately scampered off to do his laps around the house. Shaking his head resignedly, Oishi followed. The rest of the regulars left, deeming it prudent to leave the newest couple to their own devices. They left quietly, and the last one closed the door behind them, leaving Syusuke and Kunimitsu alone in the room.

*** A/N: I'll still refer to them as Tezuka and Fuji from here on, tell me if it bothers you!

Tezuka looked at Fuji. Fuji looked at Tezuka. When Fuji started to smile, Tezuka relaxed as well. He allowed Fuji to pull him in, not too surprised that the tensai was being aggressive. When their lips met, the feeling was completely different from their first kiss together. That kiss had been possessive and punishing: Fuji had wanted to make it known that Tezuka was his. This kiss was gentler, filled with passion, yet also romantic and slow.

It may have been romantic and slow, but Fuji wasn't dead. That kiss was so full of passion, he could practically feel it emanating in waves. Fuji moaned, caught up in the flood of feelings that the kiss elicited. Who knew a mere contact of skin could result in this?

That moan aroused Tezuka beyond belief. A moan of his own escaped his lips as he felt Fuji's tongue slide between his lips. Surprised by his own reaction, he allowed Fuji to take charge. He'd never had such arousal caused by just a kiss before.

Fuji took advantage of Tezuka's shock, exploring every part of his mouth carefully. Fuji's tongue swept across the sharp edge of Tezuka's teeth, making them both shiver as they thought of what those teeth would do later. Fuji lightly lapped at Tezuka's tongue, drawing another moan out of him.

Tezuka had been determined to allow Fuji to take the initiative, but he couldn't hold back any longer. The subtle shift of power was almost imperceptible, but Fuji noticed it the moment Tezuka lost control. Delighted that Tezuka wanted this as much as he did, Fuji hummed contentedly into Tezuka's mouth.

The soft sound seemed to go directly to Tezuka's cock. He let out a gasp, lips parting from Fuji's. Desperately, he fumbled with the buttons of Fuji's shirt, letting out a frustrated groan when he couldn't undo them. Finally, annoyed with the entire business, he ripped Fuji's shirt open, popping buttons without remorse. He then moved lower, and took the time to undo Fuji's pants. It was much harder to mend pants, after all.

He pulled Fuji's boxers down, and let out a moan of delight when Fuji's erection sprang out. Lovingly, he ran a hand over it, feeling it jump under his touch.

When Tezuka wrapped a hand around his cock, Fuji gasped, thrusting his hips upwards into his grip. "Oh, god…" he moaned, savoring the feeling. Tezuka's grip was firm, and his movements were smooth, driving Fuji right to the edge. "Ah… god…" Fuji was quite unable to say much more than that.

Fortunately, Tezuka was a sensitive lover. He always knew exactly when they needed something more. Undoing his own pants with his free hand, he kneeled on the ground, continuing to pump his hand over Fuji's cock. This put him in the perfect position for the next step. Flashing a look up at Fuji, Tezuka teasingly licked the very tip of Fuji's cock.

Fuji let out a frustrated groan, desperate for release. "Please, just… ahh…" he lost the ability to speak once again when Tezuka dipped his head and took him into his mouth. In the same instant, Tezuka dropped a hand into his own pants, which he had conveniently undone a while ago. In rhythm with his mouth, Tezuka stroked himself, taking them both to the very edge of insanity. His tongue swept expertly over the head of Fuji's cock, and Fuji cried out, fisting his hands in Tezuka's silky chestnut hair.

When Tezuka finally took Fuji deep into his throat, Fuji let out another cry, coming hard into the back of Tezuka's throat. Tezuka swallowed, savoring the slightly bitter taste of the fluid, before finally drawing back. Fuji slid to his knees, unable to remain standing after that.

Without thinking, both of them looked down at Tezuka's cock. He had yet to find release, and it was a deep red, thick and throbbing with need.

A glimmer entered Fuji's eyes. He laid a hand on Tezuka's chest, gently applying pressure until Tezuka leaned back. Once Tezuka was in position, Fuji cocked his head to see the results. Tezuka presented an incredibly erotic picture. He was leaning back on his elbows, legs still in a kneeling position and spread wide for balance. He would be comfortable, and this position allowed easy access for Fuji.

Blue eyes sparking with glee, Fuji moved forwards until he was on all fours. Slowly, he lowered himself until he was almost flat on the ground. Tezuka gasped as he felt Fuji's warm breath ghosting over his cock. Just thinking about what Fuij would do was driving him insane. He was so close…

Fuji ran his pink tongue over his lips, and Tezuka nearly yelled with frustration. He was desperate. "Syusuke…"

His low keen almost made Fuji laugh. He loved that he had this much control over Tezuka- the person that none of them could ever control. At last, he took pity on Tezuka, and took his cock deep inside his mouth.

Tezuka's hips jerked upwards, needing more. Fuji sucked lightly, drawing gasps of delight from Tezuka. And then his tongue pressed hard against the large vein on the underside of Tezuka's cock.

The force of Tezuka's climax was intense. He'd never felt anything like this before, ever. His eyes just about rolled back in his head. And the feeling of Fuji milking him for every drop- it only intensified the peak.

When at last Tezuka was finished, he collapsed limply, panting hard on the ground. Fuji flopped down beside him just moments later. They looked into each other's eyes, just enjoying the fact that they loved each other. Slowly, Fuji reached a hand out. Instinctively, Tezuka knew to take it. They lay there, catching their breath, and holding hands quietly.

* Meanwhile… *

Having finally finished his 100 laps, Eiji flopped onto the sofa. The regulars glanced around the room, grinning happily. The party had been a complete success. When they'd found out that Fuji was going to throw a party, they had all come up with plans immediately for some matchmaking. Although some of the other pairs had been a bit unexpected, on the whole it had been a success.

The plan was to use Echizen to create some feelings of jealousy. Of course, Echizen had taken it too far and confessed to just about every boy there. And then, with those extra confessions, several more had ensued, leading to several new couples- namely, Kaidoh and Inui, and Momoshiro and Echizen himself.

Once either Fuji or Tezuka had become jealous, nobody really had any plans, other than them going after each other and hopefully discovering mutual lust. Unfortunately, the plan had backfired just a bit, but it had all worked out in the end.

But now, they were all a bit thirsty. After they'd spiked the juice, they hadn't had any more. They'd all acted drunk, but it was all a ploy to mislead Fuji. The plan had left them with a great deal of spiked juice now, though.

Smiling gleefully, Echizen said, "Why don't we play a game of 'I Never'?" He may have been clueless when it came to girls, but he wasn't Echizen Nanjiroh's son for nothing. It was a fun game, allowed them to learn more about each other, and would make great use of that alcoholic drink sitting there.

Grinning in response, Eiji stood and grabbed the punch bowl and the cups, bringing them to the table by the sofa and chairs. Oishi let out a groan, knowing how boisterous Eiji became when he was drunk. Eyes flashing, Inui let out an evil leer, no doubt thinking of all the new information he would be able to get. Kaidoh let out an annoyed hiss- he hated giving away his secrets. Momo let out a shout, delighted by the turn of events. Even Kawamura was getting fired up, deciding that a bit of alcohol was exactly what he needed to forget about Fuji.

Echizen started, saying cheerfully, "I never kissed a girl." He deliberately placed his cup onto the table without drinking, watching the others carefully. Momo tossed his drink back easily- he'd been with Tachibana Ann for a short while. Inui placed his full cup on the table as well, before recording something in his handy notebook. Kaidoh, blushing furiously, drank quickly and practically flung his cup on the table. This elicited several raised eyebrows, but they let it go for now. Oishi and Eiji both put their drinks down- they'd gotten together far too early for them to have been with anyone else. Kawamura calmly drank, and placed the cup on the table.

And then, all hell broke loose.

"Kaidoh??? Who did you kiss? How did it happen? When?"

"Kawamura, don't tell me you really were dating Akutsu Jin's mother!"

"Echizen, don't you think you should be getting jealous?"

The game continued in a similar fashion for a while, with people drinking and getting questioned by everyone else. The end result was 7 very drunk men, most of which were paired up with someone else in the group.

***

Tezuka and Fuji had stayed in the room for long enough, they thought. They'd started to get cold, so they'd put their clothes back on, and then they'd just talked for a bit. It was getting late, and Fuji thought he should get back to his duties as the host. Grinning at each other, they linked hands and walked out… into what looked like a mostly empty room.

They could only see one person- Kawamura was sitting rather dejectedly at the table, poking at a piece of sushi. Fuji walked over, confused by what had happened. "Er, Taka-san, where is everyone?"

Kawamura looked up. The flush on his cheeks showed very clearly that he was drunk. He stood up and roared, "BURNING! GREAT! EVERYONE'S MAKING OUT EXCEPT ME!" Looking like he was about to cry, Kawamura sat down again.

Evidently, he became his loud self when drunk too. He also turned very emotional, as was proved when he started sobbing into Fuji's shirt. A little startled by the turn of events, Fuji looked pleadingly at Tezuka, who nodded curtly.

"Everyone, 10 laps around the house!"

The voice of authority gained everyone's attention. From behind the couch, Momo and Echizen popped up, looking startled. Eiji and Oishi stepped out from a dark corner, flushed faces evident. The strange thumping sound from the closet drew Tezuka over.

He opened the door, and Inui and Kaidoh fell out onto him. They stood a bit unsteadily, and Kaidoh hissed. "Phshhhhh…" it seemed that it was all he could say when he was drunk. Inui looked little better, mumbling nonsensically to himself, and complained, "There was only a 5% chance that the door would lock on us. Why would it have locked?" Tezuka rolled his eyes- the door hadn't been locked at all.

He barked out again, "I repeat! 10 laps around the house!"

As everyone raced for the door, Tezuka looked at Fuji. He was looking a bit pale, with dark shadows under his eyes. Using his voice of authority again, Tezuka said sternly, "Go to bed, Syusuke. You look exhausted."

Fuji's eyes widened, then softened. Tezuka was worrying about him? Smiling at him, Fuji asked, "Sleep with me?"

Tezuka hesitated for a moment, then replied quietly, "Of course."

They headed upstairs together, hands linked once again.

* Later that night *

A pair of eyes glinted in the darkness. He had failed last time, failed miserably in his mission, but tonight he would surely succeed. With his target inebriated from the party, not to mention not expecting him home, there was no doubt that it would be a simple task.

He pounced, landing triumphantly on the soft figure lying in the bed.

What he didn't expect was for the target to be so big. He was certain his brother was smaller than him, but this felt more like 2 people, considering the size… oh crap.

Fuji Yuuta found himself thrown off the bed. Stumbling, he fell backwards and hit his head on something hard.

The lights flicked on.

Yuuta blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. Wincing, he rubbed his head- he'd hit the desk, funnily enough. He stared in shock at the person before him- Tezuka Kunimitsu, with a fiercely protective look in his eyes. Yuuta let out a groan now. He'd failed his mission yet again- all because Aniki had _finally_ decided to get laid?

And to make things worse, Syusuke started to laugh. His laughter drew the rest of the regulars awake. "Fuji, can't you be quiet? We need to sleep, nyah!" Eiji complained, walking blithely into the room. Kaidoh hissed behind him, evidently in agreement. Everyone else stumbled in, complaining about the all noise that was being generated.

There was a sudden loud sound. They all looked up. Fuji's father stood in the doorway, livid with rage. "What the heck are all of you doing?" he growled. Fuji, knowing what was coming, blocked his ears hastily.

"ALL OF YOU GET TO BED NOW!"

Yuuta, still nursing his wounded head, scampered away, vowing to complete his mission soon. The regulars apologized profusely, escaping quickly as well. Fuji's father glared at the pair still in the room before leaving, flicking the light switch off as he did so.

Fuji and Tezuka sighed in relief when Fuji's father left. They climbed back into bed, and resumed their former position- with both of them on their sides, Fuji's back against Tezuka's front.

Fuji let out a contented sigh as Tezuka wrapped his arms around him, surrounding him with warmth. Sleepily, he murmured, "Love you."

As he drifted off to sleep, he could have sworn that he heard a gentle voice whispering, "Love you too."

*Owari*

Wow, this was a heck of a lot longer than I expected! How in the world did this become so long??? Well, any feedback? You guys can spam me, yell at me, do whatever, just tell me how to improve and what I should be doing!

One main thing, do you guys think that this was too long? I kind of got the feeling that I probably could have condensed this into like 3 pages (its 12 right now), but I tend to write a lot of extra stuff. Tell me if I should try to be more succinct when I write! Heck, just tell me anything and I'll be happy! R&R!


End file.
